prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE NXT (Season 4)
The fourth season of NXT started on December 7, 2010. Returning to the male-orientated format of the first two seasons, the season 4 cast was revealed on the third-season finale on November 30, 2010. In a change from the third season, "immunity points" are now rewarded to the winner of each challenge, which vary depending on the challenge's difficulty. The person with the most points before the next upcoming poll is then awarded immunity from that poll. During Week 5, it was announced the winner would earn a WWE Tag Team Championship match with their respective Pro as their partner. In the same show, Dolph Ziggler won a battle royal consisting of each of the Pros, and as a result of the win, Ziggler was able to trade off his Rookie Jacob Novak for Byron Saxton, who was originally mentored by Chris Masters. Similarly during Week 8, a Fatal Four-Way elimination match was held between the remaining four Rookies. Brodus Clay won and as a result, was able to trade off his Pros The Million Dollar Couple (Ted DiBiase and Maryse) for Alberto Del Rio, who was originally mentoring Conor O'Brian before O'Brian's elimination on Week 7. Johnny Curtis won NXT season 4 on March 1, 2011, earning himself and his pro R-Truth a shot at the WWE Tag Team Championship. Contestants Brodus Clay won a "Rookie Challenge" Fatal Four-Way elimination match during Week 8 and earned the right to trade his Pro for another Pro. Clay traded Ted DiBiase for Alberto Del Rio, who mentored Conor O'Brian before O'Brian was eliminated}} Dolph Ziggler won a Pros' Challenge battle royal, and earned the right to trade his rookie for another rookie. Ziggler traded Jacob Novak for Byron Saxton, who was mentored by Chris Masters.}} Poll results – Safe in competition – Eliminated from competition by NXT Poll – Won immunity prior to that particular poll and is ineligible to be eliminated - Winner } |- !Byron Saxton |style="background:#CCFFCC"| |style="background:#CCFFCC"| |style="background:#FFCCCC"| |style="background:#CCCCCC"| |style="background:#CCCCCC"| |- !Conor O'Brian |style="background:#CCFFCC"| |style="background:#FFCCCC"| |style="background:#CCCCCC"| |style="background:#CCCCCC"| |style="background:#CCCCCC"| |- !Jacob Novak |style="background:#FFCCCC"| |style="background:#CCCCCC"| |style="background:#CCCCCC"| |style="background:#CCCCCC"| |style="background:#CCCCCC"| |} As the result of a tie break between Curtis and Clay before the poll, Curtis won immunity through a crowd reaction vote.}} NXT Challenges * Capture The Flag Challenge :* Winner - Jacob Novak (1) * Karaoke Challenge :* Winner - Byron Saxton (1) * Obstacle Course Challenge (winner gets 2 immunity points) :* Winner - Johnny Curtis (2) * Wheelbarrow Race Challenge (winner gets 2 immunity points) :* Winner - Derrick Bateman (2) * Hot Seat Trivia Challenge :* Winner - Derrick Bateman (3) * Power Punch Challenge (winner gets 2 immunity points) :* Winner - Johnny Curtis (4) * Talent Show Challenge :* Winner - Johnny Curtis (5) * Battle of the Mic Challenge (winner gets 4 immunity points) :* Winner - Conor O'Brien (4) * Slingshot Challenge (winner gets 2 immunity points) :* Winner - Derrick Bateman (5) * Superstar Password Challenge (winner gets 2 immunity points) :* Winner - Derrick Bateman (7) * "How Well Do You Know Your WWE Pro?" Challenge (winner gets 4 immunity points) :* Winner - Derrick Bateman (11) * Arm Wrestling Challenge (winner gets 3 immunity points) :* Winner - Johnny Curtis (8) * Talk the Talk Challenge (winner gets 2 immunity points) :* Winner - Derrick Bateman (12) * Rock 'em Sock 'em Challenge (winner gets 2 immunity points) :* Winner - Byron Saxton (3) * WWEshop.com Challenge (winner gets 3 immunity points) :* Winner - Brodus Clay (3) * Smash and Grab Challenge (winner gets 2 immunity points) :* Winner - Brodus Clay (5) * Save Yourself Trivia Challenge (winner gets 3 immunity points) :* Winner - Brodus Clay (8) * Grace Under Pressure Challenge (winner gets 3 immunity points) :* Winner - Johnny Curtis (11) * Open Mic Challenge (winner gets 3 immunity points) :* Winner - Brodus Clay (11) Category:World Wrestling Entertainment